


blindness in the moonlight

by carwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwen/pseuds/carwen
Summary: You, prone to violence, often find yourself in a scuffle at the expense of your beloved spectacles. Tsukishima is awfully good at fixing them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 1





	blindness in the moonlight

Lunch had almost ended by the time she stumbled her way from the courtyard to the college prep classroom that afternoon.

Stockings torn, knees scraped and bloody, and thick clumps of hair that had been wildly yanked from her ponytail not ten minutes previous, the girl collapsed against the open doorway and squinted at the room carefully, staring down anyone who looked at her disheveled appearance for too long. Although at that moment it was difficult distinguish anyone's features at all.

In her hands she carefully cradled a pair of spectacles; thick round tortoiseshell frames holding thick round lenses, the once most favoured pair of glasses now suffered from a big fat crack in the right lens and a severed left arm.

The longer she lingered, the harder it became for the few students in the room eating their lunch to ignore her imposing presence. She was rather notorious amongst the first years, usually spending her lunches in her classroom at the very opposite end of the corridor, so _why in the hell was she here_? In the _college preparation_ class nonetheless! Which under usual circumstances she would not go within twenty feet of!

Thirty agonising seconds went by and all conversation had gone from bubbly laughter to hushed murmurs as every head slowly turned to glance at the figure gasping for breath standing erect in the doorway.

She couldn't stay here, exposed in the hallway like this, where a teacher could storm by at any minute and spot her immediately from the back of her scuffed shoes.

Every head was turned to face her, every head except one bespectacled boy by the window, second row from the back, head in his arms and headphones covering his ears, the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating his deadness to the world. This boy who, the class noticed, seemed to be the object of her attention.

His classmates sent the back of his head pitying looks as she narrowed her eyes on his blond hair and marched up to his desk, pausing only to scratch her ankle with the tip of her shoe, holding her hands out and above her head as she swerved around different desks as if carrying a baby bird through a large crowd.

She skidded to an abrupt halt in front of the supposedly sleeping boy. Leaned forward. Narrowed her eyes at the crown of his head until the shaggy parting of his blond hair came into focus.

 _Awake_ , she deduced from the unmistakable stiffness of his shoulders.

"Oi." She first tried softly, acutely aware of the eyes that followed her around the room.

After receiving no response she knocked politely on his desk, and only when she tapped him harshly on the shoulder did she realise he was ignoring her.

She frowned, studied the back of his head intently (or as well as she could from this distance) before lodging herself into the generous space between his desk and the window and squatting down to meet his closed eyes. From this distance she could hear the music coming from his headphones, the shrill guitar riff reaching her ears as she extended her pointer finger, raised it to meet his face and pressed it square into the centre of his forehead.

The first thing the boy saw when his eyes snapped open was another pair centimetres away from his. His top lip raised into a snarl as he immediately straightened and faced the blackboard, the small indent of a fingernail pressed into his forehead.

By this point the conversation in the room had returned to its previous dynamics as the nosy students realised she wasn't here to pick a fight, and the girl scrambled to the front of his desk to meet his eyes once again. He had glasses similar to hers like Hinata said, except his weren't as obnoxiously large and were actually _on his face_ as opposed to a garbled mess in his palms.

"Are you Tsukishima?" She began politely.

He studied her for a moment with a straight face, scowled at her shuffling feet and twitching fingers, before pulling his headphones from his head and blankly telling her to repeat what she had said.

"What's it to you?" Tsukishima replied flatly when she said her question again, this time with an irritated inflection.

She hesitated before leaning over his lounging figure and lowering her voice as if about to reveal a huge secret, "I was informed you could help me with," she glanced around cautiously, "a problem."

The boy's lip curled distastefully at the implications that flitted through his head as she spoke and, thinking this girl was about to confess to him, turned to face the window again with his head in his arms.

The girl threw her eyes to the ceiling in despair, quickly dodging the pair of legs that stretched out from underneath the desk as if to swat her away. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at his stiff figure, partly to give herself time to think and partly because he had begun to turn fuzzy from the distance between them.

A long pang of silence ensued, then the girl turned bright red as she realised how she made such innocent intentions sound so inappropriate.

"Nothing like that!" The tomato squeaked. "Here, look."

Tsukishima opened his eyes once again to a mangled pair of glasses being shoved into his face, and the girl holding them staring at him expectantly.

"I already have a pair, thanks."

Overcome with the sudden urge to stamp her foot and flounce out of the classroom at his deliberate idiocy, she locked her eyes with a bit of peeling paint on the ceiling to avoid his smug gaze. The ticking of the clock above his head brought her back to Earth.

She must not give up!

It was time for a shift in tactics, she thought. So she did what she did best.

She began to talk.

Like her homeroom teacher every Tuesday morning after a particularly exciting episode of Midsummer Murders, she talked in the effort that, if she told him her entire life story without a pause for breath or a moment for him to think, she could win him over. A task which already had proven that it would be extremely troublesome, and it had hardly been three minutes.

She told him about her clumsiness, her desk-neighbour, Hinata, the scuffle she had at the beginning of lunch that led to her glasses being absolutely pulverised, and finally how, in passing, Hinata once told her about this boy on his team who always turned up with brand-new looking glasses every Monday morning despite suffering multiple volleyballs to the face during the week. Only when his bag hit the desk with a thump and he began cramming his things into it did she stop speaking.

She spluttered different conjunctions mixed with apologies, scrambling to meet him as he stepped out into the aisle.

 _Some ass-kissing couldn't hurt_. "So, I was wondering, after hearing your school-renowned skills," she snapped her arms out, palms up and stared at her feet as if presenting him the crown jewels, "could you—"

"No."

"Could you please—"

"No. Leave me alone."

She gaped. "Please...!"

A pause. She slowly looked up, thinking maybe her entirely adorable looks and charm had loosened the iron grip he had on his brooding angst. Perhaps she had gotten through to him after all!

"Please can you fix my glasses?"

Tsukishima frowned at her down his nose, she heard the turning of cogs as he thought about it. The longer it took, the more she thought he was mocking her, as the rose to the balls of her feet in anticipation for his answer that was quickly becoming more obvious.

"No," his lip curled, "and leave me alone. You’re starting to look like a stalker."

The grip on her resolve was slipping through her fingers. Perhaps it was time for _another_ shift in tactics.

She was a woman of many skills, and while she was well renowned amongst students as being a little too loud and constantly complaining, she was well known with teachers as being a little too quick to raise her fists. One teacher in particular, her English teacher, knew all too well of this, as she had spent the majority of her lunch break hiding from him after he found her in the courtyard standing over a boy with overly grabby hands and a bloody nose shortly after.

She wondered for a moment how far Tsukishima’s nose was from her hand.

 _‘Definitely too far,’_ she thought as she watched his hand graze the ceiling as he stretched nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t even there staring up at him.

The clock behind his head ticked and she didn’t have to look to know she was almost out of time. Lunch would end any second, meaning she would either have to trudge the walk of shame to her classroom with broken glasses and an awaiting English teacher, or risk being found by said English teacher if she stayed here any longer. Neither of which sounded very appealing.

If only he could stop being so stubborn and agreed to a favour for a random girl he’s never spoken to before. He was just so... so...

“Irritating!” The girl muttered.

Tsukishima looked down and raised a brow, pretending he could see her over the glasses that had slipped down his nose.

“Hm? Oh I’m very sorry. I didn’t know I wasn’t aware I owed you any favours.” The way he gazed down at her made her feel so very small. “Who the fuck are you?” 

"F/N L/N! Class 1-3!" She folded to a right angle in a bow of such precision that, if the Headmaster were here with a protractor to see it, would have immediately bumped her up a class.

Amongst the commotion she was creating, the girl barely had time to duck behind Tsukishima's tall stature as a teacher stormed past the doorway to the classroom, looking positively constipated. She turned to the boy once again, lips as straight line and voice low and serious.

"Look, can't you just help me out here? I don't have much time. I can pay you if you'd like. Do you like coffee jelly?" Her voice lowered to a whisper as she attempted to bargain with him.

"I fucking hate coffee." He also hated people that caused unnecessary fuss. No doubt the spoiled brat had carelessly broken one too many pairs of, judging by the thickness of the lenses, expensive glasses and Daddy had finally put his foot down and refused to buy her another pair. And because of this she was now bothering _him._ During his lunch.

She threw her eyes to the ceiling in frustration once again. Back to begging it was. She nervously glanced at the doorway.

"Please? They're my favourite pair!

A condescending smile tugged his lips at the corners. "Really? They're easily the ugliest things I've ever seen."

The brat's shoulders slumped dejectedly and she reeled her extended arms back in to her chest, getting ready to leave. Tsukishima shook his head in irritation and returned to packing away his things ready for class to begin.

Only when he heard the small 'Ow!' that left her lips as she bumped into the desk next to him in her attempt to retreat did his resolve soften the slightest amount. What a little shit.

"Give them here." Tsukishima sighed.

Y/N's eyes snapped up from examining the bump on her already scraped knees.

He saw her eyes light up almost immediately and watched her stumble over her own feet just to drop her prized possession right into his awaiting palm.

What she had to carry with two hands he easily held with one as he lifted the glasses into the air to peer through the cracked lens. He examined the state of the joints that once held the arm together and, with a click of his tongue and a sneer at her tapping feet, declared they were easily fixable.

"They're easily fixable." He declared, reaching into his bag to search for the spare glasses case he kept with him.

"So you'll fix them?" She gasped. "Thank you!"

"Whatever. It's going to cost you, by the way. I don't do this shit for free." He uttered, but knew it fell on deaf ears as the cheek-splitting grin she sported definitely spread wide enough to block her eardrums as she gazed up at him like he was her fucking hero.

She glanced at the clock, then back at him. The grin got bigger. "Thank you, Tsukishima!"

He clicked his tongue and told her to piss off.

“OK!” She chirped loudly in response.

“Tch. Shut up and leave me alone.”

“Sorry!” She turned to leave, “And thanks again!”

Tsukishima rubbed his forehead at the familiar pulsation of a headache that was starting to form behind his eyes, and his eyes flickered to the doorway when he heard the skidding of shoes and laboured breathing. He wondered why the teacher in the doorway had run all the way here when class didn’t start for another two minutes, but then he saw who his eyes were focused on and he knew why. He remembered the scrapes on your knees when you crouched in front of him.

 _Ah_.

The teacher, probably for 1-3 judging by the lifetime of bad memories that flashed before his eyes when he spotted the girl who once stood next to him, stamped his feet like a horse in front of the blackboard. He raised a trembling hand, trembling finger pointing at the girl who was already halfway across the room when she heard his heavy footsteps thundering down the hall.

His rosy, plump cheeks grew murderously crimson.

"You!" The poor teacher rasped, chest heaving from running up and down the halls searching for this damned _delinquent_ with the expression of an angel.

The delinquent only smiled at poor Sensei's sudden bout of constipation and steam pouring from his ears.

She turned to the tall boy who was removing his headphones from around his neck innocently.

"Hey, Tsukishima!" She bellowed, eyes alight with humour as she watched his jaw clench.

Hanging onto the doorframe, she turned over her shoulder and eyed her English teacher who was ready to pounce at her, then turned one final glance at him.

"Didn't take you as someone who listens to _girl groups_!"

She sent his blank face one final grin and then she was gone, a flash of hair as she turned her head and a chorus of maniacal cackles as she sprinted down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter done! please excuse any spelling mistakes i may have missed, it is currently 1:34 am and i fear that if i read this once more i will be inclined to delete the whole thing and start again when i’m not sleep deprived. but then again, i seem to work better when i’m running on fumes. 
> 
> please let me know what you think!


End file.
